Birthday Sex Maybe?
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Honoka is dense to Maki's desires, this cluelessness frustrates (but also tempts) Maki to no end, but knowing she's no good with words. She takes action herself and uses Honoka's birthday to her advantage, which takes her for a surprising turn. (There's another story connected to this, which is about Honoka's party and will be posted later.)


Maki and Honoka are in college already and are living in the same apartment. They just returned home after Honoka's birthday party, I'll probably finish writing that and post it sometime today, but this took priority due to me having a bit more fun at writing this, so enjoy and like always.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE!

* * *

"Today was such a good day!" Honoka said after she laid down on the bed next to Maki after finishing her (individual) shower.

"Did you have fun?" Maki asked as she closed her book and set it on the nightstand near their bed.

"Yup, it was sweet of all of you to do that for me." Honoka moved closer to Maki and laid her head on Maki's shoulder, which allowed the younger girl to get a whiff of her scent, which drove her slightly wild.

 _S-she smells so good and she looks even cuter with the pajama I just bought her._ Maki thought as she glanced at Honoka's face, noticing that her eyes were closed and then observed (stared) at Honoka's clothes (the unbuttoned area slightly exposing Honoka's chest).

"It's your birthday, of course all of us are going to celebrate it together. We knew it would make you happy that way." Maki continued to ogle at Honoka's chest, while saying sweet and smooth lines.

"Aw, Maki-chan. Did you help make that happen?" Honoka teased and opened her left eye to peek at Maki, causing the other to look away, afraid at being caught acting like a pervert.

"N-no, I just helped, Kotori and Umi were the masterminds behind it." Maki knew Honoka had a knowing smile on her face, so she continued to look away.

"You don't have to hide it Maki-chan, if you don't tell me, I can't properly give you the credit and thanks you deserve."

"..." Maki kept quiet.

"Come on, Maki-chan."

"..."

"Maki-chan, it's my birthday remember, earlier today I made a wish you know." Honoka tugged on Maki's shirt.

"What's that?" Maki finally responded, but still didn't look her way yet.

"For you to be more honest with me, not just with your feelings but everything. That's what will really make me happy."

"..." Maki looked at Honoka before answering. "I did plan, I was actually the one in charge."

"Thank you Maki-chan, for making today a great birthday, and for being honest with me. I love you." Honoka kissed Maki for a few seconds before parting and rolling away to her side of the bed, turning of the lights on her side before she attempted to go to sleep.

"..." Maki was caught off guard with Honoka's action and words that she momentarily lost control and rolled Honoka to face her and straddled Honoka.

"M-Maki-chan?!" Was all Honoka could say before Maki planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Maki kept her hands on Honoka's cheeks. After Honoka's shock went away, she placed her hands ton Maki's waist.

The kiss lasted for about a minute or so and the two needed to part to replenish their supply of oxygen. They kept close and looked into each other's eyes.

"M-Maki-chan..." Honoka's tender voice and passion filled eyes only fueled Maki's desire to take Honoka's virginity.

Maki kissed Honoka's lips before kissing down to Honoka's neck. Lightly nibbling on the skin, gently licking it before she finishes the area by sucking on the smooth, delicate skin. She left marks on light enough to be seen by someone who dares to get extremely close to Honoka. She unbuttoned Honoka's pajama shirt and lightly squeezed Honoka's right breast with her left hand as the other hand caressed Honoka's now exposed skin.

"M-Maki-chan... Hearing Honoka's moans, skipped doing anything further with Honoka's breast and kissed her way down to Honoka's navel, licking the area after reaching it.

"W-wait Maki-chan, what's, what are you doing?" Honoka asked after Maki began pulling pajama pants down.

"I'm pleasuring you, isn't it obvious?" Maki successfully pulled Honoka's pants down, despite the girl's resistance, but moved back up, Honoka's chest area being her destination.

"W-wha, what?!"

"It's your birthday present." Maki made it back to Honoka's navel and kissed the area once again before continuing her advance towards Honoka's chest.

"My, my birthday present?!"

"Yup," Maki elicited a squeal from Honoka after she kissed Honoka's left breast.

"B-but, isn't it usually the person with the birthday usually the one doing what you're doing? Isn't my present supposed to be you?" Honoka bit down on her finger to suppress her moan after.

"Trust me, with the way you're going to feel, this will count as your present. Don't worry, I'll do all the hard work."

"W-wait, Maki-chan." Honoka placed her hands directly on Maki's face to halt her approach of kissing her way down all the way to her sensitive area. "I'm not mentally prepared for this."

Maki pulled her face back and could see the intense blush on Honoka's face.

"Mentally? But are you emotionally prepared?"

"Um, well, yeah... we have been going out for a little over a year. So I've been emotionally prepared for the next level, but I thought it was going to a process like Nozomi-chan said."

"A process, what did Nozomi tell you?"

"She said stuff like we'd obviously went through first base already, so we have to go through second base first and that were not supposed to go beyond that on the same day, but it's only if you're being a good girl and if you're lucky, then you can make a home run without waiting for another turn. I didn't even know Nozomi-chan played baseball, did you Maki-chan? Everything she told me, she kept referencing back to baseball."

"Uh..." Maki inwardly groaned and gave Honoka an "are you serious" look. _That idiot Nozomi, teaching Honoka this way and not explaining it properly._ Maki thought to herself.

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan." Honoka gently shook Maki to get her attention.

"Huh, what is it Honoka?"

"I was asking if first base meant something, or was it just Nozomi-chan teasing and messing with me?"

"Hah, never mind that for now. We'll talk about that later." Maki moved from location near Honoka's crotch and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"What is it Maki-chan?"

"Look, if you're not completely ready, we can still wait a bit."

"Really Maki-chan, it really seems like you're ready to go though." Honoka made Maki extremely embarrassed after she pointed out Maki's uncontrollable desire to take Honoka for herself with no constraint. And honestly, she felt a little humiliated at how strong of a hold her urges had taken over her.

"It's not right for me to force you to be ready right now just so we could do it. I can wait for you until you're completely sure that it's time for us to take things further."

"Okay, thank you Maki-chan." Honoka hugged Maki tightly which Maki quickly returned. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"It's not a problem."

"Don't worry Maki-chan, I'm going to make sure I mentally prepare myself as fast as I can, so you can make it to second base." Maki spit out invisible water from her mouth at that statement.

"I already made it there today."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, but please, just don't mention those things anymore."

"Okay,"

"Good."

"But Nozomi-chan also told me about something else too."

"Don't tell me it's more stuff like a strike or something like that." Maki was just unamused at this point.

"No, it didn't sound like it was related to baseball."

"What was it?"

"It was something about you doing everything right if you followed the four f's properly. What's that supposed be Maki-chan?"

"I'm going to kill that idiot!" Maki balled her hands into a fist as she made declaration.

* * *

I don't really have any announcements for now, but some of the other stories I will try to finish to celebrate Honoka's birthday might. So, please tell me your thoughts on this, especially if you though Maki was going to get laid, and let's cheer for the amazing goddess of μ's and wish her a happy birthday.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
